Yugmon
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Non ce n'est pas un cross YugiDigimon, c'est les chansons de Pokémon qui se mèlent bien au situation de Yugioh! après [le défi] de Yugi et Seto, voila [il me rend folle] avec un couple original.
1. Le défi

RELEVE LE DEFI

**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Pokémon!

_Yugi: Nan mais tu nous fait quoi la? Depuis quand on a les bestioles chez nous.  
Me : Je plaisante Yugi. C'est bien Yugi Oh ! la série_

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimers :** Bon aucun persos n'est à moi, pas même la chanson. Si vous voulez l'écouter, cherché dans les zics Pokémon, et comme le nom de la fics l'indique, son titre c'est « Relève le défi », aucune parole n'a été rajouté ou supprimé. En plus homophobe passé votre route. En tout cas c'est encore un couple gai. Un petit Seto/Yugi, ça vous tente.

_Yugi : c'est bien ce que je pensais t'a pété une durite.  
Me : mais non. C'est très bien.  
Pikachu : Pika pika pikachu !  
Me : Tout à fait Pikachu. En tout cas moi ça me plait et j'ai mi qu'une après midi pour l'écrire et la corriger. Mici Martial !_

**Couple :** Seto/Yugi

**Note** : Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais mon cross Yugi/Gundam a été enlevé de Et c'est ma faute, parce que normalement on n'a pas le droit de mettre une fics dans 2 section en même temps. Donc elle a été enlevée par le site, mais j'ai toujours mon compte. Je la remettrai du coté Gundam si vous voulez continuer de la lire. Je la reposterai en entier quand j'aurai finis le prochain chap.

**Note2** : en italique c'est les paroles de la chason

**Relève le Défi.**

Les années avaient passé depuis que le Pharaon avait rejoint les siens et qu'il avait quitté le corps de Yugi. Ce dernier n'avait pas chômé depuis. Il avait continué ce qu'avait commencé l'ancien Pharaon. Il enchaînait duels et championnats mais il s'ennuyait ferme. Personne ne l'égalait ou ne posait de véritable défi pour son niveau. Une seule personne aurait pu, mais elle ne participait jamais au tournoi, elle ne jouait même plus à Magic & Wizard. Elle restait enfermé dans son bureau à longueur de journée à s'occuper de sa société qui était la première sur le marché dans son domaine. En tout cas, il en venait à regretter que son double ne soit plus là. Même s'il avait pu avoir la tablette qui le représentait en train d'affronter son prêtre. Yugi regrettait que Atem soit parti. Au moins quand il était là. Il pouvait assister au duel entre lui et le brun. Même s'il ne pouvait pas jouer contre lui, parce que le brun était obnubilé par son double, au moins, il pouvait voir la lueur de passion et de désir dans son regard. Lueur qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis le départ du Pharaon. Ce jour là, Yugi avait encore remporté un tournoi sans qu'aucune joie ne paraisse sur son visage, on aurait presque pu le confondre avec Atem dans ces moments là. Les seuls combats dans lesquels il avait ressenti quelque chose, étaient ceux contre Atem et Yami Bakura. Là c'était de vrai combat ! Il sentait l'adrénaline l'envahir comme les fois où c'était Atem qui combattait avec son corps. Mais depuis ce temps là, il ne retrouvait plus cette sensation. Même les plus grands duellistes comme Maï et Katsuya, n'arrivait pas à lui donner cette satisfaction. Il lui fallait la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais pu affronter de lui-même, Seto Kaiba, il ne voulait que lui, personne d'autre. Mais ce dernier avait raccroché son disk après la disparition du Pharaon. Décrétant ainsi qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui pourrait l'égaler. Mais Yugi voulait tout faire pour que le brun le remarque en remportant toux ces tournois mais rien ne faisait. Yugi restait invisible aux yeux de Seto. Alors après avoir longuement parler avec le Atem de la tablette, même si ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il prit enfin la décision d'aller l'affronter en personne et enfin lui révéler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis plus de 5 ans. Il s'habilla comme si c'était Atem qui était revenu pour affronter son plus fidèle adversaire. Il mit un t-shit moulant en cuir ainsi que le collier ceinture, il enfila aussi un pantalon en cuir plus que moulant et termina avec la veste qu'il portait du temps du lycée qu'il se drapa tel une cape. Après un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir et à la tablette pour se souhaiter bonne chance il se rendit vers le lieu où vivait maintenant le jeune PDG de la KaibaCorp. Ce lieu avait été le spectacle de plusieurs chose. Son acceptation de la présence du Pharaon, la capture d'Anzu (NdSyt : c'est dans Yugi Oh ! R), le combat contre Rébecca. C'est dans ce lieu que tout se jouerait. Il se rendit directement vers l'ascenseur malgré les protestations des secrétaires et des gardiens. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'affronter le grand Seto Kaiba. Une fois arrivée à l'étage où travaillait Seto. Yugi se rendit sans une hésitation vers le bureau et ouvrit les 2 portes sans ménagement.

« Sabrina, j'avais dis que je ne voulais voir personne !

- C'est dommage mais je ne m'appelle pas Sabrina, mais Yugi. »

Le PDG releva la tête de ses documents pour voir la personne qui venait de lui parler. Et il eut comme une apparition. Son adversaire était revenu. Ça ne pouvait être que lui dans cette tenue. Le seul qui pouvait lui donner la sensation que le duel pouvait basculer dans un sens ou dans un autre. Il resta pétrifié devant vision qui devait être irréelle. Il était pourtant sur qu'il était parti. Mais non il était là, se tenant devant lui dans sa position habituelle. Il le prenait légèrement de haut tout en le respectant. Yugi voyait bien que le brun le prenait encore et comme toujours pour le Pharaon.

« Je ne suis pas Atem ! Je suis Yugi et je suis là pour te défier. Relèves-tu mon défi Seto ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Yugi avec de telle banalité ! »

Le regard du brun avait changé au moment, où Yugi avait annoncé la couleur. En disant qu'il n'était pas Atem, le brun refusa de l'affronté.

« _Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi  
Es-tu à la hauteur du défi  
Aurais-tu peur de m'affronter  
Peu importe l'enjeu crois moi  
Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur  
Réfléchis  
Tu risquerais de le regretter_ »

Yugi lança sur le bureau du brun, un dueldisk dernière génération. Seto releva la tête vers le tricolore et finit par accéder à la demande de Yugi. Il savait que s'il continuait de refuser, il ne pourrait rien en tirer et ne serait pas tranquille. Il lui répondit.

« _Tu peux y croire mais tu ne l'auras pas  
Car la victoire sera à moi_

_Tu te crois le plus fort  
Mais malgré tous tes efforts  
Pourras tu me résister  
Tu attaques encore  
Il faudrait que tu t'améliores  
Pour pouvoir un jour gagner_

_Si tu es vaincu  
Surtout ne soit pas déçu  
Tu l'auras cherché  
T'aurais pas dû me défier_

- _Tu voudrais me faire croire  
À moi  
Que tu as confiance en toi  
Je n'y crois pas  
Oublie tes rêves de gloire_

_Mais défends-toi, sois courageux  
La chance sourit aux audacieux_

_- Observe moi  
Tu apprendras  
Te décourage pas  
Sois pas inquiet  
Je te le promets  
Un jour tu seras prêt_

-Mais je suis prêt Seto. Je t'attend depuis des années, mais tu n'as jamais daigné posé un regard sur moi.

-Nous verrons le quel de nous 2 est le meilleur »

Les 2 adversaires se firent face et commencèrent le duel. Seto n'avait jamais vu Yugi aussi déterminé pour un duel. Il répondait à toutes ses attaques et arrivait même à le déstabilisé alors qu'il n'utilisait que des cartes monstres de niveau faible. Depuis le début, Seto avait raison, il ne valait pas le Pharaon. Au contraire, il était meilleur que ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié un duel comme il apprécie celui qu'il était en train de vivre. Yugi de son côté était fier voir heureux même s'il ne le montrait pas. Le brun était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il ressentait à nouveau le plaisir de joué et d'apprécié un bon adversaire. Et pour une fois la lueur qui habitait le brun lui était réservé. Cette lueur qu'il l'avait aimé dès la première fois qu'il avait vu son double et Seto s'affronter et qu'il en avait gardé un souvenir. De toute sa cohabitation avec le Pharaon, personne ne sut quel sentiment le brun éveillait en lui, pas même le Pharaon. Plus d'une fois il avait imaginé Seto le regardé ainsi, mais là, c'était mieux. Il n'avait pas souvenir que Seto se donnait autant dans un duel, même contre Atem. Il espérait avoir une chance à la fin de ce duel. En tout cas pour lui ce duel resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire et son cœur.

Pour Seto, un duel n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Mais en même temps, il venait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose, quelque chose qui le hantait depuis un moment, il avait longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir assister au combat opposant Yugi à Atem. Et là ! il voyait enfin la différence entre les 2. S'il avait arrêté les combats, c'était seulement parce qu'il croyait ne jamais retrouvé un adversaire de la trempe du Pharaon, mais il se trompait, ce n'était pas le Pharaon, mais une équipe. Il affrontait Yugi et Atem à chaque fois. Atem était celui qui gardait la tête froide durant tout le duel et il analysait le jeu. Yugi était celui qui apportait la fougue et la stratégie. Et c'est ce qu'il avait devant lui, la fougue de joué, de vaincre, d'être le meilleur. Cette même fougue qui l'avait séduit chez Atem, qu'il avait cru appartenir à cet être qui n'était pas de leur époque. Il voyait à présent son erreur. Il reconnaissait en Yugi son véritable adversaire, l'homme à abattre. Déjà la fois où les 2 âmes avaient été séparées, il avait vu une différence de jeu dans l'attitude d'Atem mais il avait mis sa sur le compte de l'inquiétude que ce dernier pouvait avoir pour son aïbo. En tout cas, cette fois ci, il ne laisserait pas partir le tricolore sans remporter cette manche.

Le duel arrivait à son terme et les 2 adversaires étaient ex æquo. Ils ne leur restaient que 100pts de vie à chacun ainsi qu'un monstre et une carte caché. Du coté de Yugi, il y avait Silent Magician avec 3000pts d'attaque et Seto avait en un Blue Eyes White Dragon. Leurs cartes cachées étaient pour Yugi une carte magique lui permettant de tirer des cartes pour renforcer sa magicienne, alors que celle de Seto permettait de détruire la main pour la refaire entièrement. C'était le tour de Yugi. Il tira une carte et fit un sourire carnassier et en même temps coquin. Il venait de tirer la carte qui lui permettait de finir le duel sans crainte. Il joua « le plumeau de Dame Happy », ce qui détruit la carte magie de Seto, puis il joua « les cadeaux tombés du ciel » ce qui permit à sa magicienne d'avoir 1000pts d'attaque en plus et il détruisit le dragon de Seto. Le PDG venait encore une fois de perdre un duel, mais cette fois ci, la défaite était meilleure que la victoire, car le sourire que lui offrait son adversaire valait toutes les victoires. Et même s'il venait de perdre cette manche, il ne doutait pas qu'il allait remporter la prochaine. En tout cas pour la première fois depuis qu'il jouait, il vint féliciter le gagnant. Il s'approcha de Yugi qui arborait toujours le même sourire.

En effet, la victoire avait meilleur goût que d'habitude. Cette victoire était savoureuse et son fantasme n'avait pas perdu son regard. Il voyait toujours la passion et le désir dans les yeux bleus turquoises de son amour caché.

« Mes félicitations Yugi. Tu as mené un duel parfait.

Tu n'étais pas mal non plus. Tu m'as donné plus de fil à retorde que tout les duellistes que j'ai pu affronté ces derniers temps.

Des amateurs.

Non des professionnels. Mais ils ne savent pas savourer un duel de la même façon que toi tu le fais.

Ah oui. Et comment fais-tu la différence ?

On vois chez toi une lueur de plaisir et d'envie de vaincre que je ne retrouve chez personne.

Sauf chez toi Yugi. Je pensais ne jamais retrouver cette sensation.

Et pourquoi ?

Parce que je pensais que la personne qui l'avait était partie et avait emmené avec elle une partie de moi.

Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

Non, ce n'est pas le cas, parce que cette personne est devant moi. »

Seto s'abaissa vers le visage de Yugi, voulant poser ses lèvres sur celle de son cadet, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de le faire. De son côté, Yugi n'attendait que ça, il voulait que ça soit Seto qui fasse le second pas, après que lui ait fait le premier en venant le défier dans un duel. Seto baissa légèrement encore la tête pour atteindre les lèvres de celui qu'il avait pris pendant une partie de sa vie pour un simple spectateur. Yugi répondit au baiser avec passion en s'accrochant au cou du brun pour ne pas qu'il l'arrête tout de suite, heureux d'avoir pu enfin attraper le seul être qui pouvait faire battre son cœur et en même lui apporter l'adrénaline qu'il avait besoin. Seto souleva le plus petit qui mit ses jambes autour de la taille du plus grand, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer et qui gagnerait cette manche. Mais la prochaine ne serait peut être pas aussi facile à gagner.

**Owari**

_Me : a y est j'ai fini !  
Yugi : Euh Syt t'as recommencé ! Je suis OOC ! Et en plus avec Seto ! Non mais tu vas me caser avec qui dans la prochaine. Jono ?  
Me : C'est une idée ça :)  
Yugi : Non !  
Me : en tout cas envoyé moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser, je répondrais avec le système de_


	2. Il me rend folle

Il me rend folle

**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: euh j'ose ou pas ? un nouveau cross zic Pokémon/ perso Yugioh !

_Yugi : non ! t'as pas osé quand même ?_

_Me : bah si. Surtout qu'il en reste encore un sur, et l'autre je sais pas encore. Si j'ai plus d'idée je le ferais._

_Yugi : Kami sama, on est pas sorti de l'auberge._

_Me : Hé t'es pas visé cette fois ci._

_Yugi : merci_

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimers : **bon les perso de Yugi oh ! sont pas à moi tout comme la musique de Pokémon qui s'appelle comme l'OS mais bon. Je trouve que cette chanson va très bien pour ce couple.

**Couple :** euh surprise, mais comme pour le premier, c'est un couple très peu vu.

**Note** : Alors je suis nulle pour décrire les combats de Magic & Wisard vous l'avez au chap précédent. Pour ceux et celles qui lisent mes autres fics en cours, promis je suis dessus, l'approche des examens qui sont dans une semaine me concernant (merci les médias de ne pas signalé les BTS qui commence le 16 mai), je crois que je vais repartir sur mes fics. Oui je sais c'est pas logique je devrai révisé mais j'y peux rien, le stresse me donne des idées. Autre chose. Laissé moi un moment de vous joindre par mail si vous voulez que je réponde à vos reviews ça sera plus simple. Merci Charming Tune pour toute tes reviews, je travaille sur mes fics t'inquiète pas. Mais comme ne veux plus qu'on réponde aux reviews sur les chapitres, je fais ce qu'il dit. J'ai déjà failli être viré, je ne veux pas trop jouer avec le feux.

Voilà place à la fics maintenant.

Kastuya c'est Jono Uchi ou Joey

Kujaku c'est Maï

**Il me rend folle**

POV (vous verrez plus tard )

Encore un tournoi où Katsuya participait. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le suivre dans tous ceux auxquels il participe. Si personne n'était là, il ferait n'importe quoi, et encore, même moi présente, il fait n'importe quoi. Je lui dis de se concentré, mais non, monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Et comme toujours à la fin, il va enfin m'écouter à travers tout ce que je lui hurle et retourner le duel à son avantage. Je me demande parfois comment il a fait pour aller si loin dans Battle City sans que je sois à ses côtés. En tout cas, quand je suis dans les parages, il fait n'importe quoi.

Il va de l'avant, insouciant  
Mais se perd...  
Il refuse toujours de m'écouter  
j'essaye de le guider, de l'assister  
Mais il préfère  
Foncer et suivre son idée

Je sens que je vais craquer  
Il me rend folle  
Je sens que je vais craquer  
Son attitude me désole  
Pourquoi je m'en fais pour lui  
Pourquoi dites le moi  
Je ne sais pas comment résister  
Je sens que je vais craquer

Il est curieux, courageux, impatient  
A la recherche de l'aventure  
C'est vrai qu'il est spécial, original  
Oh, comment lui faire comprendre ce que j'endure

Si tu crois pouvoir te passer de moi  
Va t'en, après tout ça m'est égal  
Mais ne t'avise pas de revenir sur tes pas  
Le retour risque d'être brutal  
Tu devras admettre que je suis géniale

Oh oui je suis géniale. Je suis sur que si je l'affrontais en duel, je le battrais à pleine couture. Tiens ça serait bien que je le défie. J'aurai juste à demander à Yugi de me prêter son ancien disk de duel et me voilà Anzu Mazaki qui défie le plus grand imbécile en duel. Mais je rêve, j'ai aucune raison de le faire. En plus si ça se trouve, il s'en fout totalement que je sois là. Et voilà, il se fait dominer et il est à deux doigts de se faire battre.

Fin du POV.

« Allez Katsuya du nerf, tu ne vas pas te faire battre par un minus de seconde zone !

« Lâche-moi Anzu, je sais ce que j'ai à faire !

« Ouais bah là tu te fais mener par 2500pts de vie à 500 si t'as pas remarqué ! Alors utilise le peu de cervelle que tu as et gagne cette manche !

« Si t'es pas contente la prochaine fois tu le fais à ma place, le duel, on verra si tu es si bonne que ça !

« Hey les tourtereaux, arrêter de vous disputer, et laissez nous voir tranquillement la fin du match »

Cette remarque d'un spectateur, fit rougir Anzu et Katsuya, et aucun des 2 ne savaient plus où se mettre. En tout cas, comme la jeune fille l'avait prédit, le blond se mit enfin à réfléchir, et reversa le duel en sa faveur malgré qu'il ne lui restait que 50pts de vie à la fin. Les 2 jeunes adultes sortirent ensemble du lieu où se déroulait le tournoi. Anzu n'avait pas perdu ses rougeurs aux joues et Katsuya passait son temps à dire tout haut qu'il était le meilleur et que personne ne pouvait le battre. Au bout d'un moment, Anzu en eu mare et se mit à hurler.

« Si t'étais vraiment le meilleur, tu n'attendrais pas la fin de tes matchs pour renverser le score. Un vrai gagnant arrive à mener son duel tout le long, il ne se fait pas dominer les 3/4 du temps.

« Mais Anzu, c'est une stratégie, mon adversaire crois que je suis faible et au moment où il s'y attend le moins je lui mets une bonne raclé.

« Mais bien sur. Alors pourquoi es-tu ailleurs la plupart du temps ?

« Mais je ne suis pas ailleurs !

« Si tu l'es.

« C'est pas vrai.

« Si, et tu te réveille que quand je te hurle pratiquement dans les oreilles.

« Oh et pi si c'est pour me critiquer, pourquoi tu viens toujours à mes duels ?

« Je me pose la question à chaque fois. Mais puisque c'est comme ça, je ne viendrais plus.

« T'en mieux ! »

Les 2 amis se séparèrent fâchés allant chacun de leur côté. Anzu décida que puisque monsieur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, elle le laisserait faire alors. De toute façon ça ne la concernait pas. Elle préféra allez se calmer en allant voir son meilleur ami, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas parti aller retrouver son petit copain. C'est vrai que Yugi les avaient tous étonnés en leur annonçant sa relation avec le PDG de la KaïbaCorp. Mais bon s'il était heureux c'était le principal. Arrivant à l'appartement qu'occupait son ami, elle était un peu plus calme, mais ce n'était toujours pas ça. Elle sonna à l'interphone à l'entrée de l'immeuble pour être sur qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas. Ce ne fut pas la voix de Yugi qui lui répondit mais celle de Kujaku. Anzu pensa qu'elle devait déranger si la duelliste était chez Yugi, mais on lui répondit que non et on la fit monter. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour atteindre l'appartement du tricolore qui habitait au quatrième. Ce fut la jeune femme qui la fit entrer dans l'appartement du tricolore, bien sur si Yugi n'avait ni répondu à l'interphone, ni ouvert la porte c'était parce qu'il était occupé avec son brun. Ils avaient tous les 2 une passionnante discussion sur un de leur duel, qu'ils avaient livrés, bien sur chacun avait sa version et l'autre ne voulaient pas démordre. En tous cas, on pouvait constater que les 2 anciens adversaires n'avaient pas totalement changé. Anzu fit en sorte de faire remarquer sa présence, mais aucun des 2 ne l'entendit.

« Laisse tomber, ça fait une demi-heure qu'ils se disputent et ne m'entendent pas.

« Vraiment ?

« Oh oui. :) Aussi borné l'un que l'autre. C'est limite s'ils ne sont pas pires que Katsuya. Tiens, il n'est pas avec toi d'ailleurs. Je croyais que tu devais l'encourager pour l'un de ses duels.

« Son duel est fini, et il a gagné de justesse encore une fois. On s'est disputé sur le chemin du retour. Il se croit le meilleur.

« Ca ce n'est pas nouveau. Une bonne défaite lui remettrait du plomb dans ce qui lui sert de cerveau.

« Oui c'est bien ce que je pensai et j'étais venu avec l'espoir que Yugi pourrait me donner quelques conseil de duel et me prêter l'un de ses anciens dueldisk pour que je mette sa raclé à Katsuya, mais je crois que je suis venu au mauvais moment.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider moi. Je suis peut être pas aussi forte que Yugi, mais j'ai encore un bon niveau quand même.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi Kujaku ?

« A quoi servirait les amies sinon ;-)

« Merci !

« Allons chez moi, je crois qu'ils ne verront même pas notre départ.

« C'est sur.

Les 2 jeunes femmes partirent de l'appartement en signalant quand même, au cas où les 2 amoureux les entendraient qu'elles partaient. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minute à la blonde pour les conduire à son appartement à bord de son coupé cabriolet bleu marine. La jeune femme habitait un appartement pas loin du port de Domino, mais il était assez classe quand même. Kujaku installa Anzu dans le salon et alla chercher ses dueldisk et ses cartes qu'elle n'utilisait pas pour aider la brunette à se faire un bon deck. Elle revint très vite avec ce qu'il fallait. Anzu l'attendait sagement. Elles se mirent très vite au travail toutes les 2, et au bout de 3 heures, Anzu avait un deck qui pourrait rivaliser avec le blond. Il lui manquait plus que la pratique des duels. Jouer contre Katsuya au lycée était une chose, mais maintenant il était devenu l'un des joueurs à abattre au même niveau que Yugi. Il faudrait donc à Anzu un entraînement du tonnerre, que lui prodigua Kujaku.

Pendant tout un mois, Anzu ne lésina pas sur les duels. Maintenant elle arrivait à tenir tête à la blonde et même à la battre parfois. Kujaku était contente de son élève. Elle aurait pu être une adversaire de haut niveau, si elle le voulais, mais les duels n'avait jamais vraiment intéressé la brune, et la c'était son orgueil qu'elle voulait remonté rien de plus. Enfin, elle espérait aussi que ce duel leur permettrait d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'ils cachaient très bien tous les deux. Tout le monde savait que la brune avait un faible pour le blond et inversement, mais les deux concernés ne voyaient rien.

Presque un mois et demi était passé, et Katsuya n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son amie. Il avait continué les combats, mais même s'il les gagnait plus facilement, il lui manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Les encouragements d'Anzu, lui manquait. La jeune fille même lui manquait. Il regrettait les paroles qu'il lui avait dites et n'espérait qu'une chose. La revoir le plus vite possible, mais il n'osait pas faire le premier pas, fierté masculine oblige. Aujourd'hui il allait livrer un duel contre un nouveau qui entrait dans le monde de Magic & Wisard. Encore un duel facile se disait il. Mais s'il avait fais plus attention à la feuille de match, il aurait vu que son adversaire du jour n'était pas vraiment un inconnu. Il s'installa dans l'arène de duel et attendit son adversaire. Il arriva 5 minutes plus tard ou plutôt elle arriva. Il avait en face de lui une jeune fille de son âge sûrement, les cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches auburn coiffé en queue de cheval, une tenue assez provocante mais soft en même temps (NdSyt : je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginé la tenue de la jeune fille), et elle avait des yeux bleu clair. Des yeux qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

« Anzu c'est toi ?

« Vous devez confondre avec ma cousine, je suis Valentine, Mazaki Valentine. Vous devez pas être très futé pour nous confondre toutes les 2, je suis beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle.

« Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'Anzu. Elle est largement mieux foutue que toi.

« Bon on n'est pas là pour parler de ma cousine, mais pour réaliser un match. Alors prêt le blondinet ou il faut que je vienne te tenir tes cartes.

Katsuya n'appréciait vraiment pas cette fille, mais en même temps elle lui rappelai trop la brune. La même façon de l'envoyer sur les roses mais avec plus hargne quand même comme si elle avait un compte à régler avec lui. Le duel commença, mais le blond avait beaucoup de mal, en effet Valentine semblait connaître la moindre carte qu'il jouait, et elle avait toujours la carte qu'il fallait pour le contrer. Au bout de 2h, le score n'était vraiment pas en sa faveur, il se faisait mener 3500 points de vie contre 150 à son actif.

« On fait moins le fière, on dirait monsieur-grosse-tête. Ca fait quoi se faire mener par une fille ?

« Mais rien du tout. Je ne t'ai pas encore montré ce que je valais vraiment.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est ta stratégie, faire croire qu'on est un abruti fini pour renversé le match. Mais mon pauvre Katsuya, tu ne me battras pas. Tu ne m'as jamais battu alors c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera.

Le jeune homme était sidéré des paroles de son adversaire, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et elle lui disait qu'elle l'avait déjà battu. Bon c'est vrai que pendant une grosse partie du match, il était déconcentré. Son adversaire lui rappelait trop son amie et en plus il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était elle. Son jeu lui rappelait vaguement celui qu'Anzu avait au lycée, mais en plus offensif. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se faisait battre par la jeune femme. Cette dernière alla justement se placer devant le blond.

« Alors Katsuya, ça fait quoi de se faire battre par une simple pom-pom girl ?

« Anzu !

« Bien sur, je n'ai pas de cousine qui s'appelle Valentine. Tu vois que tu n'es pas concentré pendant un match. Je t'ai battu plus facilement que je le pensai.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors c'était vraiment elle. Elle était magnifique, pas qu'il ne la trouvait pas belle avant, mais il avait l'impression qu'il voyait la jeune femme pour la première fois. C'est vrai que depuis le lycée, ils s'étaient jamais vraiment quittés, et donc il n'avait pas fait attention à la transformation de son amie, mais le temps ou il ne l'avait pas vu, venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle lui avait reproché d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs, en vérité, c'était vers elle qu'il était. Il voulait l'épater, lui montré qu'il était le plus fort. Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait s'était se ridiculisé. La preuve, elle l'avait battu comme si c'était lui, le débutant. Alors qu'il arrivait à tenir face aux plus grands en temps normal.

« Hey Katsuya tu m'écoute un peu ?

« Ah euh oui, excuse-moi Anzu. Tu disais ?

« Espèce d'idiot congénital, tu m'as même pas écouter. Je me demande même pourquoi je m'époumone …

Anzu ne pu jamais finir sa phrase car ses lèvres furent ravirent par celle du blond. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté, mais il fut heureux de voir qu'il ne se prenait pas de gifle par son geste et même que son geste lui était retourné. Le couple ne fit pas attention aux applaudissements des spectateurs. Ils étaient tous les 2 sur un petit nuage.

Parfois il ne faut pas grand chose, pour se rendre compte que la personne qui nous est chère est beaucoup plus prêt que ce que l'on croyait. Anzu et Katsuya venait de le vivre. Etre trop prêt n'est très bon, un peu d'éloignement peux nous ouvrir les yeux.

**Owari**

_Me : A y est l'es fini. _

_Yugi : Ta fin est merdique je trouve._

_Me : Désolé mais je savais pas comment finir, et pi si j'avais continué ça aurait été du n'importe quoi, déjà je me demande si ça ne l'es pas. Bon envoyé les reviews si ça vous à plus, mais laissé moi une adresse ou répondre. kisu_


End file.
